Demonic Fox
by wed
Summary: After Shohoku Days. The boys had a fight about a girl so Hanamichi tried to confront Kaede but got a surprise instead. Mild rape.


Title: Demonic Fox

Author: Wednesday R. Adams

Ratings: M

Warnings: Mild rape

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine.

Note: This is an old fic I made years ago. Never got to finish it until this week. I'm currently very bored.

It was the dumbest thing he had ever done, Hanamichi decided as he felt the fox's full weight pressed him deeper into the plush sofa.

Hanamichi, the genius of Kanagawa, had thought of a plan to get back at Kaede Rukawa for ruining his life by just being in the same school. So with a wicked plan to pummel the fox into a pulp, he set off to Kaede's apartment without his friends knowing. Kaede didn't seem surprised to see him though. And before Hanamichi could utter a word of challenge, the redhead found himself pinned to the door and a tongue thrust inside his mouth.

The redhead was so shocked he didn't get to react fast enough and the few seconds in between had placed him beneath a very determined fox on a sofa.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hanamichi yelled when he was finally allowed to breathe properly.

Kaede just raised an eyebrow before stooping to nibble at an exposed collar. Hanamichi yelped and struggled to get up. But Kaede caught two flailing arms and mercilessly twisted them.

"Shit! That hurts!" Hanamichi yelled again. He tried to free his arms but Kaede gave them another twist. "Stop that!"

Kaede loosened his hold and sat on the redhead's stomach. "Don't," he ordered when Hanamichi attempted to unseat him.

Hanamichi panted as he glared at the satisfied fox above him. "What do you want?"

Kaede replied coldly, "I should be the one to ask that question."

"Get off me, fox-face," Hanamichi barked. "Or else I'll turn you into maggot food."

Kaede suddenly laughed. It was a mirthless laugh and the redhead suddenly felt fear creep into his system. Hanamichi turned away from the laughing fox and looked at the table in front of the television. He saw empty bottles of whiskey and for the first time since he was assaulted by Kaede he smelled the strong odor of stale whiskey emitted by his teammate.

"You've been drinking," Hanamichi said in awe. He never knew that the serious fox could wallow in alcohol. He turned back to Kaede and shivered. The fox was now staring at him like a he was a meal made for the king. He has heard about cannibalism, after all he did watch that movie _Hannibal_, and wasn't the fox nibbling at his collar before?

Kaede bent towards Hanamichi, and the redhead frantically turned his head away and screamed, "Don't eat me!"

Kaede gave a smirk that scared the poor redhead. "I do intend to, Hanamichi," he promised with a purr. He made a biting action on the redhead's neck like that of a vampire.

The redhead was panicking now. He didn't want to be eaten by anyone. And so he struggled even harder. His arms were still being held firmly by Kaede so he used his legs to kick the fox away. He managed a kick or two but Kaede shifted a bit and now his legs were also pinned down.

Kaede had sweated a bit from the struggle but didn't seem to lose interest. He looked down at his prize predatorily. Hanamichi tried to scream for help but all he got for his trouble was a brutal kiss from his rival. He had been kissed twice in the span of ten minutes by a drunken man and it wasn't as unpleasant as it sounded.

'What are you thinking, Hanamichi?' Hanamichi's mind growled at him. 'You're being kissed by Rukawa,no less, and he's going to eat you alive.'

A moan of helplessness issued from the redhead. Hanamichi sobbed, making Kaede look to up to him with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly Kaede stood up and yanked the redhead with him. A bone cracked painfully, earning a cry of outrage from Hanamichi. But Kaede paid no heed to this as he pulled the struggling redhead to another room.

"Let go! Let go!" Hanamichi yelled. He tried to plant his feet to the floor and clawed at the hand at his wrist but it was no use. Hanamichi knew that he and Kaede were equal in strength but today the fox seemed to be possessed by a demon. 'Maybe that's why he wants to eat me,' Hanamichi thought naively.

"Fox, are you okay?" Hanamichi opted for diplomacy. Maybe he could help the fox fight the demon and then rub it at his nose later. "Do you need some shaman? Or maybe some psychic? Awck!"

Kaede had pushed the redhead unto the bed, then jumped at the fallen redhead and kissed him again. Hanamichi exerted a lot of effort to push him away.

"Stop it, fox! You need a shaman to drive away that demon!" Hanamichi cried out desperately. He crawled away from Kaede but the bed was placed beside the wall. So he was trapped between Kaede and the wall. Hanamichi prayed that the wall wasn't as thick and strong as it felt.

"I don't need a shaman, Hanamichi. I need you," Kaede said huskily.

The use of his first name further convinced Hanamichi that the fox was indeed possessed. He began praying desperately. Kaede was taken aback for a moment before tugging the redhead's legs towards him.

"That won't help you, Hanamichi," Kaede murmured. He forcibly parted the kicking legs and pulled harder to make the redhead's butt sit on his crotch. He groaned appreciatively at the sensation.

Hanamichi froze. He blinked wide scared eyes at the fox then at the junction between his legs. He rubbed his butt to feel something again. He's eyes went wider even still when Kaede groaned again.

"What is that?" Hanamichi squeaked.

"You can't be that naïve," Kaede replied. He sensed that the redhead was too much in shock to struggle yet. So he gently led the legs around his waist and lowered himself to press the baffled redhead deeper into the bed. He tried to kiss Hanamichi again but the redhead turned away from him and screamed for all his worth. Kaede cursed angrily and hastily gagged Hanamichi with the first thing that came to hand which happened to be his tension ball. Hanamichi choked and struggled even harder against Kaede. But Kaede had the upper hand and he kept the pressure until Hanamichi nearly turned blue.

"You scream again, and I promise you, you'll be having this ball for lunch. Do you understand?" Kaede growled. He waited until the redhead nodded submissively before pulling the ball from the redhead's mouth.

Hanamichi glared tearfully at his assailant. He wanted to get away. But he had a feeling that Kaede was very determined to get what he wanted. And he doubted that he will get any farther than the bedroom door.

Kaede sat up and ripped Hanamichi's white shirt, earning another yelp from the redhead. He gave Hanamichi a very cold and deadly look when he started to struggle again, making the redhead freeze in fright. He used the ruined shirt to tie Hanamichi to two posts beside the bed. The posts were really pipes for the building's water and were now useful for something else.

Hanamichi, now bare-chested, watched Kaede like a frightened doe. "What did I do to you, fox?" he asked with a sob.

Kaede didn't answer but licked the fallen tears from the tanned checks. "I'll make you forget her. I'll make you mine and only mine."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kaede bit on Hanamichi's neck then sucked and licked at the spot. Hanamichi gasped as alien sensations coursed through his body. He felt hands trailed on his chest leaving his skin tingling.

"Fox?"

Kaede detected lust from the redhead's tone though he also knew that the redhead was unaware of this. He intensified his caresses and didn't let up even when Hanamichi started begging him to stop.

"Fox!" Hanamichi cried out as his nipples were assaulted shamelessly by a very horny fox.

"You're mine," Kaede said as he lavished great attention on Hanamichi's chest. "Mine!"

Hanamichi could only groan in response. He felt Kaede tugging his jeans down his long legs and subconsciously lifted his body to help. He wasn't wearing underwear that day for he had forgotten to wash his laundry again. Hanamichi hissed as the cool air made contact on heated bare skin.

"Fox," Hanamichi murmured when he saw Kaede standing beside the bed and stripping his t-shirt, jeans, and underwear. He blushed when he saw how excited Kaede was, but he didn't turn away.

"Say my name," Kaede demanded as he climbed over Hanamichi. He kissed one perk nipple while caressing a firm leg.

"Fox?"

"Kaede," Kaede growled as he glared at the blushing redhead. He leaned closer and nibbled at the bruised lips for a moment before heading south.

"Kaede," Hanamichi whispered. He parted his legs when Kaede pushed them apart. He shivered in anticipation when the blue eyes bore through him.

Kaede smiled for the first time. He began the sweet torture for the redhead. He first licked then sucked gently before he turned rough. Hanamichi yelled as he climaxed to Kaede's surprise.

"That was fast," Kaede mocked as he placed the two legs over his shoulders.

"Shut up!" Hanamichi groaned back. He felt his butt being caressed by a finger. He made a face at Kaede when he felt uncomfortable.

Kaede reached out to the floor and came up with a bottle of baby oil. He arranged Hanamichi's legs again, pushing at the redhead's knees as he parted them. He then pushed them forward until they were over the redhead's chest. This gave him better access to what he was aiming for. He coated his hand liberally with the oil before continuing with the task at hand.

Hanamichi still found it uncomfortable but it was alright after a few seconds. He gasped and arched his back when Kaede hit something inside him. "What's that?"

"Your prostate," Kaede replied. He hit the spot again, earning him a pleasured moan from the pliant redhead. He watched with satisfaction as the redhead's manhood got hard again. He bent down and licked at the moisture on top of Hanamichi's manhood.

Hanamichi's body spasmed as his body received numerous sensations in such a short span of time. He whimpered when Kaede suddenly stopped his caresses.

Kaede rapidly coated his own manhood and the redhead's anus with baby oil before mounting the responsive body. Before he could penetrate the tight ring, Hanamichi asked him something that his brain didn't get.

"What?" he asked back.

"Will this satisfy your demon?" Hanamichi mumbled. He had the fear back on his eyes again.

"Demon? No, this won't be enough. I doubt if he will ever be sated of you," Kaede responded hoarsely. He positioned himself and pushed gently. The tight muscle fought gallantly but Kaede was beyond reason now and he forgot to be gentle and pushed forcibly.

Hanamichi cried out as pain clouded his mind. He vaguely sensed Kaede moving in and out of his body and as he looked at the face above him, he truly knew that this was not the Kaede Rukawa he knew as a rival. A broken sob escaped as more pain gripped his body.

Kaede froze when he heard a sob. He cursed as the pain-filled face of the redhead fully registered. He tried to move back but a cry of pain from Hanamichi froze him on the spot.

"God, Hana! I'm sorry," Kaede whispered, afraid to move and cause the redhead more pain.

Hanamichi had his eyes closed all the while that Kaede was apologizing. He felt something wet dripping from their union and he had a suspicion that it was blood. Damn the fox for being a jerk!

Kaede waited patiently for the brown eyes to open. When they did, he moved back a bit. Hanamichi moaned again.

"I can't stop, Hana," Kaede admitted with a clenched jaw. He knew that he was lying because if Hanamichi told him to stop he would, even if it killed him.

"Slowly," Hanamichi murmured so softly that Kaede barely heard him.

"Okay," Kaede murmured back, afraid that he'll make the redhead change his mind if raised his voice a little. He began moving again, slowly this time.

Hanamichi gasped and bit his lip until they bled when he allowed Kaede to move again. He prayed that his sacrificed would be enough incentive for the fox not to eat him. He could live with a sore butt.

***

Hanamichi stared at Kaede staring at him. They had been lying on the bed facing each other after the fox raped him.

"What?" Hanamichi finally asked. His body pulsed with pain in places he didn't want to think about. But strangely he wasn't angry. May be he was too tired.

Kaede smiled apologetically before reached out a hand and caressed Hanamichi's cheek. "I'm sorry. I was too rough."

Hanamichi nodded. He suddenly felt so sleepy but didn't want to close his eyes. Kaede might decide to eat him after all his sacrifice.

The blue-eyed fox smiled broadly when Hanamichi couldn't hold back his yawn. "Go to sleep, Hana. I'll take care of you from now on."

"You won't eat me?" Hanamichi mumbled sleepily.

Kaede blinked.

"You won't get up and take out a knife and chop me into pieces and then cook me or maybe chew at my flesh raw?" Hanamichi suddenly lost his interest in sleeping. He was staring at Kaede with fear now.

Kaede blinked again in astonishment. "What were you watching these past few days?" he asked in awe.

Hanamichi shrugged. "Nothing," he lied.

"Really?"

Hanamichi pouted childishly. "Youhei bought this new DVD player. And the store included some free DVDs."

"And those DVDs were all about cannibalism," Kaede sighed. He glared at the redhead when realization hit him. "You allowed me to seduce you because you're scared that I'll eat you?"

Hanamichi felt very silly now but he still made a face at Kaede. "Well, they were realistic," he stated defensively. "And there was this movie that the girl umm…offered her virginity to stop the demon from eating her boyfriend." Hanamichi was blushing furiously when Kaede raised an eyebrow at this. "And you didn't seduce me. You raped me! And you were scary!"

Kaede sighed and lay back on the bed. He covered his eyes with his arm and was seemingly asleep.

Hanamichi relaxed too. He figured Kaede was not a cannibal at all, just horny. The redhead blushed bright red again. He yawned again and admitted sheepishly that he too was horny. He closed his eyes with a silly grin on his face.

"I love you."

The redhead nodded drowsily. "Okay," he murmured back. Darkness was pulling fast on his consciousness. But those words seemed to float about in his subconscious, making them feel like a dream.

***

Hanamichi decided he liked waking up with Kaede. After all, who would hate having breakfast in bed?

"You can cook?" Hanamichi said in awe at the pile of pancakes in front of him. He drooled at the flood of syrup covering the scrumptious meal.

"I live alone," Kaede replied nonchalantly.

The redhead nodded as he digged in. he closed his eyes and moaned as the pancake seemed to melt in his mouth.

"It's so good," he moaned as he licked his lips. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see the fox staring at him intently. He blushed at how silly he must have looked. It was just pancakes.

"You have syrup on your chin," Kaede pointed out.

Hanamichi gawked and reached out a hand to wipe it off but Kaede caught his hand.

"No," Kaede said huskily. "Let me."

The redhead watched breathlessly as Kaede slowly moved closer. He closed his eyes when Kaede began licking his chin. He gasped softly as Kaede started nibbling at his lower lip before kissing him fully.

"Can we, Hana?" Kaede whispered when they both came up for air. He carefully moved the breakfast aside and pushed the redhead to lie on the bed.

Hanamichi blushed as he shook his head. "I'm sore," he admitted, not looking at the blue eyes. He looked at the pancakes longingly. "Maybe later."

Kaede growled. "You prefer the pancakes over me?"

Hanamichi nodded. "Uh-huh."

Kaede pouted like a petulant child.

Hanamichi ignored him. He pushed the fox away and crawled towards the pile of pancakes.

"Let's eat them together."

"Huh?" Hanamichi looked back at Kaede curiously. He resisted when Kaede pulled him closer again. "I'm sore, fox."

"I'm not going to fuck you," Kaede snapped as he pulled harder. Hanamichi mumbled about crazy foxes before settling on Kaede's lap. The dark-headed teen carefully reached out an arm to pull the tray closer. He cut a piece of pancake and speared it with a fork, and then he maneuvered the piece of pancake towards Hanamichi. The redhead rolled his eyes heavenward but ate the offering anyway.

"We could just go to your kitchen and eat the pancakes there," the redhead pointed out after swallowing. "The syrup is dripping everywhere. It's very sticky." He blinked as another piece was shoved at his face.

"I'll lick them off later," Kaede purred.

"…"

***

Hanamichi looked at the ceiling and thought of what had happened in the span of 24 hours. His plan of turning the fox into a pulp had turned against him. He had been raped (or something), fed with delicious pancakes, licked thoroughly (Hanamichi blushed), been given a bath before finally allowed to sleep on clean sheets (the redhead asked of how the fox had the time to change the sheets but all he got was a peck on the forehead).

Now, Hanamichi lay awake alone. He thought of where the fox had gone to, but forgot about it as he thought more of his situation. He knew he had to call Youhei to assure his best friend that he's still alive. He also thought of Haruko and how to tell her that her crush is a pervert. He also thought of his apartment and his unpaid bills.

He's honestly thinking hard not to think of what had happened.

'I love you.'

Hanamichi shook his head violently to shake the memory off. He stopped when he got dizzy but the words echoed around his head like a last-song-syndrome.

"Hanamichi?"

The redhead groaned. Think of the devil and the devil will appear.

"You okay?" Kaede asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Why?"

"You just asked that now?"

"I had the time to think," Hanamichi sighed. He glared at the ceiling again.

Kaede studied the redhead. "We've been together for five years now."

"Only because you followed me to my chosen college," Hanamichi snorted. He turned his glare at the fox. "Why is that?"

"You went out with her," Kaede mumbled.

"And you go out and kissed her," Hanamichi growled. "She couldn't dump me fast enough."

"I love you."

"Gaah!"

"I mean it," Kaede glared. "I loved you since our Shohoku days. You just didn't notice."

"You could have said something."

"You would have avoided me like a plague," Kaede predicted. "I can't stand that. So I kept quiet."

"You played with Haruko's heart, you bastard," Hanamichi snapped. "She clung to your image like a zealot."

"I never gave her any sign that I liked her," Kaede said defensively.

"You kissed her!"

"So?"

"She thinks you're just shy," Hanamichi shouted. He tried to sit up but pain shot out making him curled on his side instead. He batted the arms that tried to hold him. "Get away from me."

"I love you."

"You're sick."

"Can you love me?" Kaede asked softly.

Hanamichi's anger evaporated. He uncurled and stare at the azure eyes of his tormentor.

"I don't know," he answered.

Kaede smiled sadly. He lay beside Hanamichi and held the warm body close. He nuzzled at Hanamichi's neck.

"You should have told me then, Kaede," Hanamichi murmured.

"Would it make a difference?"

Hanamichi blushed and turned away from Kaede. "I wouldn't have dated her," he admitted.

Kaede spooned behind the redhead and chuckled. "I wouldn't have kissed her."

Hanamichi gave a snort.

"Can I hope?"

A long pause followed.

"Yes," came the quietest of answers.

**THE END**

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. And I won't mind a review too. LOL… My friend had beta-ed this story so thanks a lot to her.


End file.
